


Sheriff Noah Stilinski

by DearDaisy (Sunsetdaydreams)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canon until Season 3 Episode 12, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noah Stilinki POV, Noah decides the parents are going to start acting like parents and take responsibilty, Supportive Father Noah Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/DearDaisy
Summary: Sheriff Noah Stilinki knows about werewolves and his son lying to him.He may not be the best father, but he would do everything in his power to keep his son safe.It’s time he found out more.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall & Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 319





	Sheriff Noah Stilinski

  
  


Noah winced as Stiles’ elbow caught him in the gut as he helped lower him down onto the sofa.

‘Thanks dad.’ Stiles mumbled sleepily.

‘Of course kiddo.’ Noah replied automatically as Stiles rolled his legs up with a groan. 

He went to grab a blanket and covered Stiles in it before getting him a glass of water and setting it down on the coffee table within reach.

Stiles snored.

Noah wiped his hand down his face. It had been one hell of a night and he wouldn’t be surprised if Stiles slept solidly for the rest of the night. He was exhausted and still shivering occasionally. Getting drowned in a bathtub of ice water and then into a car accident would do that to you. Although he did wonder how much of this was just another normal day for his son.

Noah settled himself into the single seater for the night with his own glass of water. He’d never wished for a whiskey so much in his life but Stiles was more important to him. He had promised his son he wouldn’t ever have another drink and he kept his promises. Stiles had okayed the occasional bottle of beer but Noah never went over, and he knew that if he had even a sip of alcohol tonight, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

But werewolves? What the hell? Although seeing as werewolves existed, it did not surprise him that his son had figured it out and wormed his way into their problems, no matter how dangerous. 

Noah was well aware that Stiles self preservation instinct was extremely faulty. Instead his son had a strong moral compass and grasp of the law, even if he did use the loopholes for his own gain.

What Noah wanted to know was, how long had this been going for and how long exactly had Stiles been lying to him about it? And who else knew about it?

He’d known his son was lying to him for a while and that was what hurt him the most. He knew what a trouble magnet Stiles was, but he’d always been there for him, to reign him in, to stop it going too far, to hand out discipline. But lying to him? No, that was unacceptable.

He pulled out his notebook and started making lists. 

Scott was undoubtedly involved, those two were as thick as two peas in a pod, only Scott hadn’t been around as much as he used to be. But the fact that Scott had suddenly grown into his body overnight and no longer had asthma? 

Which begged the question if Melissa knew? 

No, she would have told him. She was a nurse and an adult, she knew better than to keep this a secret from him. Especially with Stiles being involved and knowing how much he worried and how stressed he had been about Stiles recently. And while she was the first person to know that a person could grow out of asthma, even she had commented on how suddenly Scott had.

There was that Erica girl who had also changed overnight, not just in her health, confidence and looks but personality as well. Although she had gone missing with that Vernon kid before they’d both turned up dead.

How many animal attacks were actually down to werewolves?

Possibly that Whittemore kid knew as well, although would he really get a restraining order out against Stiles if he knew what was going on? Although it certainly explained him dying and mysteriously coming back to life.

And then there was Derek Hale. He was most definitely involved. Nor would it be a stretch to believe all the Hales had been involved. The fire that had killed most of his family still didn’t sit right with him. He knew how dangerous electrical fires could be, but for no one in the house to survive? And then Laura Hale returns and get cut in half? Added to the fact that Stiles had wanted Cora Hale to prove it to him before she had collapsed. 

Noah nodded to himself, the Hales were most definitely involved and most likely werewolves. He’d give Stiles a chance to come clean and tell him everything. Again. And this time he was listening. 

Then he was pulling Derek in.

He loved Stiles, his son meant everything to him, but if he’d been lying to him about this, could Noah trust him to tell him everything?

  
  
  
  
  


The last thing Noah expected to see when he woke up was Derek Hale soothing his son who was whimpering in his sleep. There were black lines running up his arms and whatever it was doing, it seemed to be helping him.

‘Is that some werewolf mumbo jumbo you’re doing to my son?’ Noah asked, years in the military and as sheriff meaning he didn’t need to blink any sleep away, he was instantly awake and alert.

Derek jumped, turning to look at him in horror.

Noah raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

‘I, err, I didn’t think you knew?’

Noah sent him an unimpressed look. ‘What? That my son’s been running around with werewolves that have been putting his life in danger?’

Derek winced and looked sad. ‘I, I tried to get him to stop.’

Noah couldn’t help the snort that left him. ‘And how did that work out for you?’

Derek stared at Stiles then back at him pointedly.

‘My son is stubborn. You don’t want him to do something, telling him not to is just going to make him want to do it even more.’

‘I’ve noticed that.’ Derek said dryly.

A small wry smile crossed Noah’s face. ‘So what is it you are currently doing to him?’

‘Oh.’ Derek looked back at the black lines travelling up his arm. ‘I’m taking his pain away. He’s hurt, and Deaton said there would be a darkness around his heart.’

Noah nodded, he didn’t know how Derek knew that Stiles had been hurt in that car accident before he managed to save him but he wasn’t all that surprised. But it confirmed that Derek knew more than he did. Stiles was no longer whimpering and looked calmer. ‘Where does the pain go?’

Derek hunched his shoulders protectively. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where the pain went.

Noah sighed. ‘Well, it seems that he isn’t feeling any more pain so you can stop now.’

Derek nodded and removed his hand. His eyes still intent on the ground.

‘And seeing as you’re here, how about I put the coffee on and you fill in the gaps and tell me everything I don’t know.’

Derk’s eyes shot up to his. ‘Er, erm?’ He glanced back down at Stiles.

‘I think it’s past time that my son stop lying to me, don’t you?’

Derek winced again. ‘He wanted to protect you.’

‘And keeping me in the dark was protecting me?’ Noah snorted and shook his head. ‘Sometimes keeping secrets can be beneficial, but in this case, it’s just asking for trouble.’

Derek nodded. He stood up and tucked the blanket back up around Stiles’ shoulders where it had fallen down.

Noah swallowed down his smile, sure that Derek wouldn’t appreciate his insight into that action.

  
  
  
  
  


He heard the knock on the door.

Derek glanced over to it and if Noah hadn’t known what to look out for, he would have missed the indistinct sniff. ‘It’s Melissa.’

Noah’s jaw tightened and he clenched his teeth. ‘Is it now?’

Derek’s eyes widened as Noah strode to the door, probably because of anger he was feeling. He wasn’t just angry, he was absolutely furious.

He pulled the door open but didn’t allow her into the house.

‘Hey Noah, how’s the patient?’

‘He’s doing fine, thanks Melissa.’

Melissa frowned at him. ‘You gonna let me in to check on him?’

‘You really think you’re the best person to be in charge of my son’s health?’

Melissa stared at him. ‘What? Noah, what’s going on?’

‘Well, I really don’t believe the person that has been lying to me about why my son had been getting so many injuries and keeping the sheriff in the dark about how many crimes being committed really has his best interests at heart.’

Melissa paled. ‘You know.’

‘You’re a nurse Melissa.’ Noah hissed at her. ‘And an adult and you really thought it was best to let the kids handle this? To let my human son keep running into danger?’

‘My son was with him, Noah.’ She glared back at him.

‘Oh don’t get me started on your son. Your son who is a werewolf and can heal. Your son who hasn’t been there for my son when mine has always had Scott’s back. Your son who decided working with Deucalion was the best course of action after my son begged him not to.’

Melissa didn’t look all that shocked at the information that her son had been working with the enemy. ‘Look Noah, I don’t know what Stiles has told you…’

‘Oh Stiles hasn’t told me anything. But I’m sure when he does, he’ll have Scott’s back, like always. And I used to think that Scott had Stiles’ back. Now I don’t.’

‘Noah, you can’t mean that?’ Melissa looked at him shocked.

‘Where was Scott when this happened then?’

Melissa winced. So she had known of Scott’s decision then.

‘Exactly. Get the hell out of my house and tell Scott, he’s no longer welcome. Not until he apologises to the pair of us.’ Noah stepped back and shut the door.

He closed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists and he counted to ten before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes again. He walked back to the lounge where Derek was still leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

Derek had told him about their advanced senses which included hearing. ‘You heard that huh?’

Derek nodded.

Noah sighed.

‘She was looking out for Scott.’ Derek said quietly.

Noah sighed, he could never and would never fault her for that. Scott was her son, just like Stiles was his, and as much as he loved Scott as a son, he wasn’t going to let his son get hurt because Scott couldn’t plan ahead. ‘She should have known better.’

‘Stiles convinced her to keep it from you.’

‘He’s a kid, she isn’t.’ He could sort of understand why they hadn’t told him, actually no he couldn’t. He could excuse why they hadn’t told him, they were kids and even though they should have known better, especially Stiles. He knew his kid wasn’t stupid, Stiles had a head on him and even though he easily got himself involved in stupid pranks, he knew right from wrong.

Derek nodded. ‘Scott is trying.’

‘He’s also a kid, not the brightest and going through his first experience with love.’ Noah stared at him, was Derek going to make excuses for everyone? Excuses that were just that, excuses. Noah couldn’t think of a single valid reason for why he hadn’t been told, for why Stiles had kept this from him and lied to him.

Derek sighed. ‘He’s an alpha now. And I’m not.’

  
  
  
  
  


‘Stiles.’ Noah said as his son blinked himself awake.

‘Dad?’ Stiles groaned, stretching under the numerous blankets he had piled on his son while he’d been sleeping. ‘Wha? Was going on?’’

‘You’re grounded.’

‘What! Why?’ Stiles sat upright in alarm, his eyes wide and confused, his arms flying and luckily only hitting the back of the sofa.

‘For lying to me.’ That was what hurt the most. Stiles had lied to him, numerous times and Noah wasn’t sure how long it had been going on for. It was time that changed.

‘What? Lying about what? Dad, come on.’

‘No Stiles. You are grounded. For how long, I haven’t decided yet.’ He decided it would depend upon Stiles, on how their talk went. On how open Stiles started to be. Not that he was telling his son that. He knew better. He told Stiles that the length of his grounding was dependent on how open he became, he would be hearing all sorts of unimportant tidbits from him that ranged from what position he woke up in to whatever his current train of thought was to how many minutes and seconds he spent brushing his teeth.

‘Dad…’

‘No Stiles. No more lying, I mean it.’

‘I tried to tell you!’ Stiles exclaimed, his arms flying around dangerously this time. 

But Noah had spent Stiles entire life avoiding his flailing limbs. He was a dab hand at it now. ‘Then you make me listen Stiles. If I’m ever not listening, you make me. You're my son and nothing is more important to me than you. You understand Stiles?’

‘I tried!’

‘I know you did Stiles and I know I didn’t believe you initially, but if you want someone to know something, then you find a way. It’s what you do, what you’ve always done.’ Stiles had never before had a problem with telling him something he didn’t want to hear, so why had he not managed this time? 

Had Noah gotten too complacent with how his son acted? No, he’d been angry when Stiles had tried to tell him, angry because he’d thought he was losing his son and Stiles was acting out, lying to him still. Only he hadn’t been. Noah had been the one in the wrong. And it wasn’t something he would be forgiving himself for. He’d known a long time ago, after Claudia had died, that he wouldn’t be winning any father of the year awards.

‘I did try! I was desperate to tell you! But you were always busy!’

Stiles’ words cut into him. 

He knew Stiles was telling the truth, he had been trying to tell him something recently and work had been so hectic, he hadn’t had time, he hadn’t thought or realised it was so important. 

He’d been too stressed with work, which should never have been an excuse to not listen to him, he’d let it all get to him. He’d lost people close to him, people he knew, people who worked for him, but so had Stiles. 

Stiles had been involved in it too, and he hadn’t noticed. It wasn’t something he was ready to forgive himself for yet. 

Stiles had been right, Claudia would have listened. Nor would she have lost her temper at him and shouted. It wasn’t something that Noah could right. He had lost his temper and shouted at his son when he had been trying to do the right thing and tell him, to come clean to him. 

‘I’m sorry son, so sorry, but I’m listening now. And for the record, after you told me, I went straight to the old cases to try and prove you right.’

It didn’t matter how angry or disappointed he ever became with Stiles, he would always have his son’s back. No matter what.

  
  
  
  
  


‘Mr Argent.’ Noah smiled as the man was shown into his office. 

His office that now held an incredibly large pile of unresolved cold cases that he would slowly be going through for evidence of the supernatural. The thought had already crossed his mind that innocent people may have been framed for supernatural related crimes, but Noah had no idea where he would even start for those. But this, this was something he could make a start on. And Derek would be helping him, had even offered to help him. Noah could see why Stiles had befriended him.

‘Sheriff. How can I help you?’ He looked completely at ease and a little confused about why he was there, but Noah could see the tense line of his shoulders and an almost hidden wariness in his face.

‘Well for starters, I need the office equipped with wolfsbane bullets. I also want a copy of your bestiary.’

‘I’m sorry?’ Mr Argent blinked at him. ‘Wolfsbane? Bestiary?’

Noah smiled grimly and squared his shoulders. ‘You want to play it that way? Fine. Why did your father kidnap and torture my son? Why did your sister rape a fifteen year old boy then trap his family in their house and burn it down? Why did your wife try to kill your daughters boyfriend? Why did your daughter fire arrows into two of her classmates? You want me to continue?’

‘No. That’s.’ Mr Argent swallowed but held his gaze. ‘That’s plenty. How can I help?’

Noah nodded. That was more like it. ‘I want my officers kitted out with wolfsbane bullets, not that they will be aware of it. And I want you to bring me up to date on all things supernatural while providing me with a copy of your bestiary.’

Mr Argent nodded. ‘I can do that.’

‘Good. Send the wolfsbane bullets to the precinct, the rest can be done at my house. Eight sharp. I’ll provide the beer.’ It was a shame Noah didn’t trust the man more, he would have a good insight into what crime would be supernatural, but after learning about the man’s family, even though he seemed more honourable than all of them put together, and Noah was including his daughter in that statement, he wouldn’t just blindly trust him because he knew more about the supernatural than he did.

‘Thank you Sheriff.’

‘And the department won’t be paying for any of this.’ Noah stated, preparing for a fight and more than ready to throw some more accusations at the man. He still wasn’t over what had happened to Stiles at the hands of this man’s father. He knew he wouldn’t ever be.

‘Of course not.’ Chris Argent replied without blinking. 

Noah felt a begrudging smidge of respect for the man.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Hi Sheriff.’ Scott smiled hesitantly.

‘Scott.’ Noah said, leaning against the door jam and resting his hand on his gun. His gun that now held wolfsbane bullets.

Scott’s nostrils flared and his eyes widened. ‘I, erm, I was trying to see Stiles.’

Noah nodded. ‘I thought I heard something. Fell off his window?’

Scott nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Is he home?’

‘He is and he’s grounded, your mom give you my message?’ Melissa may not have told him about what was going on, but she was a good mother and he knew, without a shadow of doubt, that she would have told Scott just how much they had both fucked up where he was concerned. She possibly would have shouted a little, but he knew she would take his words on board and to heart. She had already called and asked if they could meet up and talk.

They’d arranged for her house tomorrow when Scott would be at work so they could talk freely.

Scott froze. ‘Oh. Err, yeah. I’m really sorry Sheriff.’

Noah nodded. ‘You know what you’re apologising for?’

‘Err.’ Scott stared at him helplessly.

Noah pursed his lips and nodded again. ‘Well, when you figure it out, you come tell me.’

He stood back and shut the door but didn’t move away. It seemed too easy.

‘Err, Sheriff? I really need to speak to Stiles though?’ Scott called through the door.

Noah opened the door again. ‘Werewolf problem?’

Scott’s eyes widened. Noah knew that Scott knew he knew, so why was he so surprised? Did he think he would whisper it like it was some contagious secret? 

‘Err, yeah.’

‘You can tell me or you can leave. Your choice. Stiles is injured and grounded. So you tell me or you go. Stiles is kept out of this until he’s healed.’ Noah knew he was using his sheriff’s voice, but Scott did not seem to be getting this or understanding why Noah was so upset.

‘Oh err, no, that’s okay Sheriff.’

Noah nodded, disappointment shooting through him. He was suddenly unsure if Stiles keeping this from him was entirely his son’s idea. ‘You’re willing to let innocent people get hurt because you won’t tell me?’

‘Erm…?’ Scott stared at him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Scott was here.’

Stiles sat up so quickly he fell off the sofa. ‘What? When? Where? Can I see him?’

‘He’s gone, he left when he refused to tell me what werewolf business he was here on.’ Noah said watching Stiles carefully.

‘Werewolf business? Why? What’s happened?’ Stiles asked instantly stilling before twitching and grabbing for his laptop.

Noah shrugged, hiding his sigh. As usual his son was more concerned with protecting others. It wasn’t a bad trait, but he wished that Stiles would look out for himself a little more. Which was not something he thought he would be saying before he found out about werewolves. ‘Dunno, he’d only speak to you about it. Not me.’

‘Oh.’ Stiles slumped down.

His son wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what had happened. But it wouldn’t hurt to hammer home his point. ‘See how this works? No secrets.’

Stiles winced. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Still not getting you out of being grounded.’

‘Dad…’

‘I am furious with you and disappointed.’ Noah told him honestly. Stiles closed his eyes, wincing as he bit his lip. Noah knew his son well enough to also know that he had misunderstood exactly what he was so mad about. ‘What in God’s hell convinced you that keeping this from me was a good idea?’

Stiles’ head whipped up and he stared at him looking shocked. ‘Th-that’s what you're angry about?’

‘Yes!’ Noah shouted. Of course that was what he was angry about. The distance between them was getting unbearable and Noah hated it. Hated not knowing what had caused it and not knowing how the hell to put it right. He knew he wasn’t the best father, he worked too much and spent too much time down at the station leaving Stiles alone, but he still had some outstanding hospital bills from Claudia and he knew how smart Stiles was. He wanted his son to be able to go to whatever college he wanted to. ‘You put your life in danger and lied to me about it!’

‘You, you’re not mad about the whole werewolf thing?’ Stiles blinked at him, looking lost and a little confused.

‘I’m mad about how often you get injured. I’m mad about Scott for leaving you, working with the enemy and not being there for you. I’m mad about you lying and the distance between us. I am not mad about werewolves existing though.’ Noah sighed, sitting down on the bed beside his son. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t ever let them get as distant and their relationship as bad as it had when Claudia had died, and he had come very close to breaking that promise. And everything he did, just seemed to make it worse, to drive that wedge between them deeper.

‘I’m sorry dad.’

Noah nodded. ‘Good. Now, you’re going to tell me everything that Derek doesn’t know or left out.’

Stiles nodded, wrapping his arms around himself and curling his body into itself. ‘Where do you want me to start?’

Noah turned and wrapped an arm around him, surprised when Stiles not only returned the hug, but burrowed into his embrace.

It had been awhile since they had hugged and Noah blamed himself for allowing it, for not knowing what to do, what to say, to bridge the gap and get his son to talk to him, to open up to him, to stop lying to him.

He didn’t say anything, not just yet. He needed to enjoy the moment of hugging his son, of still feeling needed, just for a little while longer. Then he would answer his son’s question and get his answers.

He knew where he would start, he didn’t want to put Stiles on the defensive, didn’t want to come across as attacking his decision of not telling him. Stiles liked to talk and had a need to understand everything he could. If Stiles had figured out werewolves from Scott being bitten and the bite miraculously healing, then Stiles had figured out the Hales as well then. 

He hadn’t asked Derek any of this. He knew traumatised when he saw it, and Derek was still traumatised over the loss of his family. And while Noah had to ask hard and difficult questions as part of his job, he hadn’t needed to get Derek to relive it when he could easily get the answers elsewhere.

The Hale fire was one file that Noah had pulled out and not allowed Derek to go over. If he asked anyone to go over it with him who wasn’t a deputy, then it would be the boy in front of him.

Only once they had both satisfied their need for comfort and had broken the hug did Noah start. ‘Derek’s family, were they werewolves?’

‘Yeah.’ Stiles nodded, his nose scrunching up unhappily. ‘The Argents are werewolf hunters and Kate Argent was a sick paedophile who trapped the whole family in the house before setting it on fire.’

‘Paedophile?’ Noah stared at his son, his heart sinking. ‘Who?’

Stiles winced and quickly looked around refusing to make eye contact.

Noah knew what that meant. ‘Derek.’

‘Yeah.’ Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Right.’ Noah nodded to himself. He would be going over that case again the second he got into his office, only now he wasn’t so sure about involving Stiles or letting on to him what he was doing. Which he knew was slightly hypocritical, but this was his job, what he was paid to do. Stiles didn’t have that excuse. ‘So who killed Laura?’

‘Ah, now that’s a story.’

Noah groaned. He was not going to like this.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Thanks for coming Noah.’ Melissa said, opening the door for him.

‘Melissa.’ He nodded at her and he stepped into her house. It was strange, feeling this level of anger and hurt aimed towards her. He knew it was made worse because he felt disappointed and that she had let him down somehow. Which she had. She had let not only him down, but his son as well.

‘I’m sorry Noah. I should have told you.’ There were bags under her eyes and he wondered if she was sleeping.

‘Yes, you should have and I can’t understand why the hell you didn’t?’ Noah said bluntly. They may be friends but Melissa hadn’t acted like a friend keeping this from him and every time he thought about it, it riled his anger even further.

‘I never thought that Stiles was in danger.’

Noah stared at her. ‘I confided in you Mel, I told you how we were growing apart and I didn’t know what to do. I told you about the injuries on him and you thought he wasn’t in danger? My son was getting hurt and you didn’t think it was dangerous?’

Melissa winced. ‘Scott assured me everything was fine, that they were both fine.’

‘I can understand you trusting your son over your friend, but in doing that you trusted a teenager over a sheriff. When there was evidence proving that Stiles was in danger, that he was getting hurt. And you ignored that.’

‘I asked Stiles as well. He was always upbeat and happy.’ Melissa defended herself.

‘Really?’ Noah asked surprised. ‘He was upbeat and happy after Gerard Argent kidnapped and tortured him as a message to Scott?’

‘What?’ Melissa paled.

‘While Scott was double crossing everyone and working with Gerard Argent.’ Noah continued. ‘And Scott, who was apparently assuring you my son was fine, never even noticed he was missing let alone looked for him.’

‘I,I.’ Melissa blinked rapidly, her mouth open and closing as she struggled for words.

‘I would never have kept this from you Melissa.’ Noah said quietly.

‘Oh god.’ Melissa sank down into a chair.

‘Melissa, I’m not ready to forgive or forget quite yet.’ Noah doubted it would be something he could ever forget. He had trusted Melissa, with everything, with the one thing that was most important to him, and she had broken that trust. ‘I trusted you to look after my son and keep me informed. Now I understand that you were looking after your own son, I don’t blame you for that and you are a good mother to Scott, but I never thought you would do that to the detriment of someone else, to my son.’

‘I’m so sorry Noah.’ Melissa covered her mouth, a tear escaping her eye and working its way down her cheek.

‘Thank you for the apology Melissa but I think it’s time that I get going.’ Noah clasped a hand on her shoulder. He had never intended to make her cry, he wasn’t a monster, but by keeping quiet, she had helped this whole mess along. He needed her to understand that before they could ever even think of getting their friendship back on track.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Son,’ Noah stared in exasperation at Stiles who was hanging in midair desperately scrabbling to get a hold of the banister. ‘I said you were grounded, I never said your friends couldn’t come over.’

‘Scott?’ Stiles asked, his face lighting up.

‘Once he has realised what he is apologising for and delivered a heartfelt apology to the both of us.’ Noah reminded his son even though he knew how hard it was. But he also knew how much better Stiles would feel once it had been addressed. Himself case in point, now that he and Melissa had sat down and talked, while he was still angry with her, he still felt better for it. ‘And if you tell him what he is apologising for, I will know.’

Stiles winced, deflating. ‘Yeah okay.’

‘But you can have other friends round.’ Noah sighed as he caved. He hadn’t stipulated anything about having any friends over or not. Hadn’t really considered it, but seeing Stiles this despondent was weakening his resolve.

‘What other friends?’ Stiles muttered.

Noah rolled his eyes. Was his son seriously that oblivious? ‘Are you saying that Derek isn’t a friend?’

‘Wha? Derek? No? Friend? Huh? What was the question?’

Oh boy. Noah recognised that frantic rambling. It meant his son had strong feelings about something. 

His son had strong feelings about Derek Hale. 

Derek Hale. Werewolf.

Noah frowned and realised just how long it had been since he’d heard Stiles ramble on and on about Lydia Martin. How had he missed that?

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘I was under the impression that this pack cared for my son.’ Noah said standing in Derek’s doorway, eyeing what Stiles had told him consisted of the pack. ‘And yet, not a single one of you has bothered to visit him, apart from Derek.’

‘Stiles is grounded.’ Lydia frowned at him.

‘And who told you that?’

‘Scott. Are you saying he isn’t grounded?’

Noah stared her down. ‘Oh no, he is grounded. And Scott is not allowed around until he has apologised. But, if any of his so-called friends had bothered to speak to him, they would have found out that he is allowed friends over.’

‘Oh, in that case, I’ll head over once I’m done here.’

‘I said his friends, Miss Martin.’ Noah raises an eyebrow at her. ‘Nothing you have said has convinced me you’re his friend.’

Lydia frowned at him. ‘Of course I’m his friend.’

‘And that’s why you haven’t bothered to contact him or see him since you helped anchor him from drowning?’

Lydia flushed slightly. ‘That was a misunderstanding.’

‘Then clear it up for me.’

Lydia squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. ‘I’m sorry Sheriff. I shouldn’t have taken Scott’s word and should have checked on Stiles myself.’

Noah had always admired Lydia her resolve in someone so young and her willingness to stand up for herself, even though she acted like an airhead most of the time, but like his son, he knew how to read people. ‘Lydia, I find it very hard to believe that you have ever taken Scott at his word.’

She winced. ‘I don’t usually.’

Noah nodded. It took a lot to speak up to him and he respected Lydia for trying. ‘In which case, you can visit him.’

Lydia smiled at him. ‘Thanks, I’ll head over now.’

Noah looked back at Jackson Whittemore who sneered at him, smiling serenely he patted his gun and the sneer fell from Jackson’s face. 

‘Jackson!’ Lydia’s sharp voice cracked through the air and Jackson somehow managed to saunter out the room looking as if it was entirely his own idea and choice that he was leaving. It was an impressive skill.

Noah glanced at Isaac Lacey who was staring resolutely at the ground. Knowing Isaac’s background, he let him slide. He also wasn’t sure how Stiles felt about Isaac. 

He knew that Stiles still adored Lydia even though his infatuation seemed to have passed, and that he still detested Jackson, but he had come across rather neutral about Isaac Lacey. 

Stiles had expressed sorrow over everything the boy had been through, annoyance at the scarfs that even Noah couldn’t figure out why the hell he was wearing in California, and either slight bitterness or disdain when he mentioned him in conjunction with Scott. There was something there that Noah hadn’t pushed yet.

He nodded at Derek. ‘There’s a game tomorrow, you coming over to watch?’

Derek looked startled for a second before nodding. A pleased twitch at his lips. ‘I’ll bring snacks.’

‘Keep them hidden from Stiles.’

Derek snorted as Noah left. 

He felt pleased, as if he’d accomplished something making Derek Hale relax. He really was going soft in his old age.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Mr Argent.’ Noah nodded at the man stood on his doorstep holding a large black satchel.

‘Sheriff, and I think to get us both through this, you should call me Chris.’

Noah nodded. ‘Chris, come on in then.’

Chris nodded, entering the house and waiting for him to decide where they would be doing this. It didn’t go unnoticed that Chris hadn’t expected Noah to drop the formalities. 

Noah led them through to the kitchen where they could spread the paperwork out. He’d informed Stiles of his plans, unsurprised when Stiles had decided to stay up in his room and surprised when Stiles had told him he’d need at least one beer to get through the meeting. He could have two as long as he ate salads and no meat for the next week. 

Noah decided it was a fair deal and agreed.

He handed Chris a beer out of the fridge.

‘Thank you.’ Chris took a long drag.

‘So hunting werewolves is a family business for you?’ He had a lot to ask and there was no point in making small talk.

Chris nodded. ‘We hunt those who hunt others.’

Noah raised an eyebrow. ‘And I’m told you’re meant to have a code that you abide by.’

‘We do have a code that we abide by. We only hurt those who have taken human lives.’

‘Really?’ Noah raised an unimpressed eyebrow. ‘So when your sister burnt the Hale family alive, how exactly had the five year managed to kill someone?’

Chris winced. ‘I didn’t know about that. I’m not like that and Kate deserved what she got.’

If Chris could be honest, and he was pretty sure he actually was, then so could he be. ‘Uhuh. Excuse me for not taking your word.’

Chris smiled wryly but he could see a sadness there. ‘I wouldn’t trust you if you said you did.’

Noah felt himself returning the smile. This was a man he could get on with. ‘We’re on the same page then. Now before we get into this, I want to know everything from your point of view.’

Chris looked at him, his expression skeptical but Noah was still the sheriff. He was used to getting different stories and trying to make them all fit the one scenario when they all sounded like completely different events. And it was always best to have as much information as possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Is he gone yet?’ Stiles grumbled loudly from the top of the stairs.

Noah turned round and gave him a look. Stiles obviously knew that Chris had gone otherwise he wouldn’t have come out, he was just making his displeasure about it known.

‘What do you want for dinner?’ Noah asked instead, he’d actually learnt a lot from Chris and was feeling a lot more settled about this whole werewolf business, not that he thought that had been Chris’ plan. ‘Thought we could order in.’

Stiles glared at him in response. ‘No pizza.’

Noah sighed. He truthfully hadn't been thinking of pizza, he’d actually wanted to treat Stiles. He’d been handling his grounding and separation from Scott miles better than Noah had ever expected, although he did have to wonder how much of that was down to Derek visiting.

‘I was thinking of that Italian place, they do take away. Or maybe Chinese.’

Stiles eyed him suspiciously. ‘Thai is healthier.’

‘Thai it is then.’

‘Really?’ Stiles instantly perked up. ‘Have you got a menu? Never mind, I’ve found it on my phone. They deliver if it’s over thirty bucks. Ooh that looks good.’

Noah smiled, knowing that Stiles would have already decided what the both of them were having. ‘Better get it delivered then. Oh and Derek’s coming over tomorrow to watch the game.’

‘Brilliant, didn’t really take him for a mets fan though. Wait, what? Derek is coming over? Here? To watch the game? Why would you spring that on me?!’

‘The food Stiles.’ Noah reminded him, hiding his amusement. ‘Order the food first then have a breakdown.’

‘I am not having a breakdown dad!’ Stiles yelled as he stomped back to his room but Noah heard him on the phone a few seconds later to the Thai place.

Noah settled himself down and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels unable to find anything decent. He wasn’t surprised when Stiles came down a few minutes later, the kid had never been good at stewing.

‘We need to go to the store to get snacks.’ Stiles announced as he entered the room.

He looked as if he expected them to go right this instant. ‘Derek said he’d bring snacks.’

‘What?’ Stiles exclaimed, sounding stunned. ‘What kind of snacks? Are they heart healthy?’

Noah shrugged and grinned when a second later Stiles was on the phone. 

‘You better not be buying my dad unhealthy snacks, sourwolf. He’s not allowed a lot of salt.’

  
  
  
  
  


‘How many beers did you have when Mr Argent was here?’ Stiles demanded, holding his beer hostage.

‘One.’ Noah sighed wondering just who the parent was here.

Stiles frowned and reluctantly handed the beer over. ‘Okay, you can have one more after this.’

Noah blinked at him surprised. ‘What’s the catch?’

Stiles stared at him a moment, looking flummoxed before grinning broadly. ‘No complaints on lunch and you eat everything on your plate.’

Noah groaned loudly but agreed. He’d been complaining for so long that he never dared tell Stiles that he usually enjoyed the meals Stiles made. Usually. Sometimes they did taste like cardboard, but with Derek here, Noah doubted it would, especially as when Derek had arrived, he had been laden down with grocery bags that Stiles had quickly grabbed off of him before Noah had a chance to see what was in them.

And now his son wasn’t allowing him in the kitchen, which was fine. The game hadn’t started yet and while Derek hadn’t been banned from the kitchen, he was currently still with him in the lounge.

It was the opportunity he was looking for, although he would have preferred that Stiles not be able to walk in on them any moment, but if he knew his son, he would be too busy in the kitchen and more likely to yell through for help than to come through suddenly.

‘Derek, I’ve seen the way you look at my son.’ Noah said, unsurprised when the man winced and took a step back.

‘I’m sorry Sheriff, there’s nothing between us. I promise you.’

‘And I’ve seen the way my son looks at you.’ He continued, ignoring Derek’s words.

Derek frowned at him, looking confused. ‘What?’

Noah was not someone used to lying and felt no compunction to now. And seeing as Derek could hear lies through his heartbeat, it would be pointless anyway. He preferred the truth and decided that Derek needed to hear it. ‘Now I know there’s an age gap, but Stiles is not of legal age even though he has a mind of his own. Truthfully, with all this werewolf shit, even though he can act immature, he’s actually got a good head on his shoulders and I respect his opinion on people. Most of the time.’

Derek winced again, his shoulders hunching in on himself.

If Noah stopped now, he was pretty sure that Derek would go into hiding and never come out again. ‘Now I need you to promise me something, son.’

‘I won’t touch him I swear.’

Noah ignored him again. ‘Sometimes my son can push and push to get his own way, bulldozing rough over any objections, but I need you to promise me that you won’t let him.’

Derek nodded miserably. ‘I promise.’

‘If there is anything you aren’t ready for, you do not let my son push you into it. It’s important in any relationship, that you both feel safe. Now I know my son will speak up if he doesn’t feel safe, but you?’ Noah sighed, from everything he had found out about Derek, he was shocked the kid didn’t have more problems. He could certainly do with talking to someone about it, but that wasn’t his place to mention it, not yet. ‘I don’t believe you would. And that could destroy a relationship. Stiles would hate it if he ever found out he had pushed you into doing something you weren’t ready for.’

‘I. I don’t understand.’ Derek said slowly, blinking copiously. ‘You don’t have a problem with me being with Stiles?’

Noah clasped his hand on Derek’s shoulder. ‘I want what is best for my son, and from where I’m standing, that’s you.’

‘Me?’ Derek asked, looking shell shocked and lost.

Noah’s heart went out to him, it was clear he was too used to everything going wrong for him. ‘You always look out for him, you’re the one who checks on him, you’re the one telling him to stay back so he stays safe. You have his best interests at heart, because you love him.’

‘Derek!’ Stiles yelled from the kitchen, instantly breaking the moment. ‘I thought you were helping me with this?’

There wasn’t any hint of distress or worry in his voice so Noah sat back and waited. He felt his jaw drop when they both returned carrying plates full of salad, a salad that looked far too green but had the suspicious smell of seafood surrounding it. 

Noah could feel his taste buds salivating already.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Well, aren’t you a delectable damsel in distress.’ Peter leered over Stiles. 

Noah was beginning to see why Stiles had been against this idea, but Peter was part of the pack, no matter how much everybody seemed to hate him and therefore Noah needed to get to know him. 

But for all of Peter’s posturing, Noah was pretty certain that he had him pegged. Stiles had already figured out that all the people Peter had killed while out of his mind and the alpha, had been retribution and revenge for the fire. 

The only kills that Noah, and Stiles, couldn’t excuse were Laura or the janitor. Or the fact that he had bitten Scott and hurt Lydia. They had wondered if Peter had been so out of his mind he hadn’t recognised Laura and just recognised an alpha, and if the janitor had just been in the wrong time, at the wrong place, but again they didn’t know for certain. Not that that excused him, but Noah would deal with that in time.

Noah had met many people like him in his line of work. Peter was rough around the edges and needed an outlet that Noah didn’t think he had ever been allowed. But he had a plan. As Sheriff, it was a very illegal plan, but if what he was understanding was correct, for a werewolf pack, it was a job and a place in the pack. It was an outlet and security.

He just needed to confirm it with Derek but then he would have his work cut out getting this pack in order. He knew it wouldn’t be easy and that there would be a lot of hurt feelings and a lot of angry words would end up being said. People were going to have to change and step up. But if his son wanted a werewolf pack, then his son would damn well get a werewolf pack that worked and would protect him in return.

‘Hey, I’m not in distress or a damsel!’ Stiles scowled while somehow managing to look grossed out at the same time.

Noah rolled his eyes at Peter’s antics. ‘Peter, that is my son and this in my pocket? It is not because I’m happy to see you.’

Stiles spluttered. ‘Dad!’

‘Why, Sheriff, I didn’t know you felt that way.’ Peter grinned and battered his eyelashes.

‘Trust me, you’d know if I felt that way.’ Noah stared at him until Peter shifted slightly, giving away his unease but trying to hide it.

Noah couldn’t help the small smile on his face, and when Peter watched him thoughtfully, it turned into a full on grin. 

Oh yeah, he had Peter sussed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Noah. Please.’ Melissa cornered him.

Noah sighed. He really wanted to forgive her, he really did, but she had broken his trust with the one thing, the one person in the world that was most important to him. He didn’t know if it was something he would be able to get over.

‘Melissa.’

‘You have to speak to me.’ Melissa demanded.

Noah saw red. He glared at her. ‘I don’t have to do anything Melissa. You put my son at risk by keeping this from me and then lied to me about it.’

‘I didn’t know, Noah.’

‘You knew more than me!’

‘And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry and if I could go back and change that, I would.’

Noah nodded slowly, feeling a lump form in his throat. ‘That doesn’t change the fact that I no longer trust you.’

He hated the devastation that crossed her face. ‘What can I do?’

‘To get my forgiveness or about the situation in general?’

Melissa blinked at him a couple times before answering. ‘Both.’

That was a good answer. And the only one he would have accepted from her at the moment. ‘Prove to me that you are worth trusting again and as for this whole situation, we need to start acting like parents. We are the adults and yet we’re the ones letting the kids deal with life and death situations alone.’

‘My son’s a werewolf Noah.’ Melissa’s voice broke on the word. ‘What is there that I can do?’

‘Well, for starters, we can be the ones coming up with the plans. We’re meant to keep our children safe, so lets start doing that.’

Melissa swallowed and nodded. ‘Okay then, how?’

‘I’m meeting up with Chris Argent in a couple nights time. I think you should be there.’

‘I will be.’ Melissa took a deep breath but her shoulders looked as if a weight had been taken off them. ‘And Noah? I will prove to you that you can trust me again.’

Noah smiled sadly. ‘I hope so, I miss you Mel.’

And he did. He’d thought they’d had the sort of friendship where they could tell each other anything. She was the one he had turned to for help with Stiles when Claudia fell ill. After she died and he had hit the bottle, she had been there for him, had seen him at his worst and given him what for over it. She had helped pull him out and been there every step of the way. And he had done the same for her with Rafeal. He had been there for her when she hadn’t known what to do, had supported her when she had decided to kick Rafael out and her marriage had fallen apart. She hadn’t picked up drinking like he had, but he had still been there and supported her like she had him.

So why hadn’t she told him this? 

But knowing that she had kept something so vital from him didn’t stop him from missing his friend. He wanted her back in his life, but knew that if she didn’t make amends, then their friendship was over. And he didn’t want that. He was pretty sure from her reaction that she didn’t either. 

So they would work at it, and while they may never have the same relationship they had once had, they would at least still have each other in their life and be some sort of friend. Maybe their friendship would end up stronger than ever. He doubted it, but he could hope.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Noah stared at his son who was lying flat out fast asleep on top of Derek Hale along the length of the sofa, who also appeared asleep. Which was interesting, what with werewolf senses and all. 

Although he had been spending more time with Derek, maybe Derek was feeling safe and at ease around them. Which, wasn’t that a kick. Noah was still unsure what kind of kick it was, but it was still a kick.

From everything he had learnt, Derek did not trust easily, and yet he seemed to trust him and his son to fall asleep deeply in their unprotected house.

Not that he wouldn’t do everything in his power to protect Derek, because he would. He just hadn’t realised that Derek had realised that yet. He was certain that Derek had not realised he was already becoming part of the family. That he had people he could depend on. That neither he, nor his son, were going anywhere. 

Well, Derek may have realised that about Stiles, his son was certainly tenacious. But Stiles had gotten that trait from someone, and it hadn’t been his mother.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘I’m sorry man.’ Scott began from inside the room.

Noah tried really hard not to barge in and demand a proper apology, even though he knew that Scott knew he was there and could probably tell how disappointed he really was.

He heard Stiles sigh. ‘Right.’

‘No, really. I fucked up. I’m so sorry. I never realised what would happen, how much of a wedge this would drive between our parents.’

‘Seriously?’ Stiles was beginning to sound pissed off and Noah felt so proud of his boy. ‘That’s what you’re sorry about? And what did you think was going to happen? Of course this was going to happen when one knew and the other didn’t!’

‘I didn’t think. I really didn’t think your dad would take it so hard.’

‘Are you kidding me? You didn’t think the Sheriff would take everyone he knows and trusts lying to him? Are you insane? Have you actually lost it?’

‘Okay, okay, I get it.’ Scott grumbled. ‘But I really am sorry. About everything. I haven’t been a good friend and I was really trying.’

Stiles sighed again. ‘What were you trying?’

‘To be a better friend. I’d promised mom at the start of the year to get my grades up and be a better friend.’

‘Well, you succeeded at the first and sucked at the latter.’

Noah smiled, Stiles had never been good at pulling his punches.

‘I know and I’m sorry.’

‘Please, please tell me you actually know what you’re sorry for.’ Stiles begged. 

Noah winced, he knew Stiles had missed his best friend and was desperate for him back, but until Scott actually started looking out for him and taking responsibility, Noah was going to make sure someone was constantly babysitting him.

‘Yeah, I left you to get hurt a lot, I didn’t really look out for you and I should have trusted you, we would have figured something out without me having to go with Deucalion. I should have had your back too. You’ve always had mine.’

‘Damn straight I have.’ Stiles exclaimed.

Noah knew Stiles would be beaming back at his friend. He had to admit, even he was smiling. Scott had figured it out, and while he knew Melissa had very effectively torn him a new one, he hadn’t been parroting her words.

Noah took a step forward and knocked on the door before instantly pushing it open, both boys had known he was there listening in so it wasn’t a surprise to either of them. ‘I’m heading out now boys. Stiles, you’re still grounded, but Scott if you want to stay, then you can.’

Scott nodded instantly. ‘Yes please, thanks Sheriff.’

‘You look after my son.’ Noah told him pointedly, deliberately using his sheriff’s voice again.

Scott nodded even more ferociously. ‘I will sir. I promise.’

Noah nodded and left, a smile covering his face. There was a reason Stiles and Scott were best friends, they were well suited to each other. Sure, they had their problems, but what friends didn’t?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Noah cleared his throat loudly. As much as he had been expecting it, he really hadn’t been willing to witness his son and Derek playing tonsil hockey the second he arrived home.

The two men jumped apart. Well, tried to. Stiles’ limbs went flying in multiple directions and the only reason he didn’t fall over was because Derek grabbed him and managed to stabilise him before he could.

Noah sighed. ‘Boys.’

‘Oh. Err, hey dad. Daddio. Weren’t expecting you so soon. Slow night?’ Stiles tried for innocence, it had never been a look he’d managed successfully.

‘I’m three hours late son.’ Noah stared at him baffled. He did not want to know what Stiles had been doing that he had lost track of time so badly. Although to be fair, anything could have caused that. He often got so caught up in things he lost track of time. But he usually had Noah’s schedule down to a second.

Stiles’ eyes widened. ‘Oh shit is that the time? You want dinner? You eaten yet? I’ll heat you up some leftovers.’ Stiles babbled as he headed for the kitchen.

‘That would be great, thanks.’ Noah smiled tiredly at Derek who looked like a deer caught in headlights. ‘Relax Derek, I’m not going to shoot you.’

Derek frowned. ‘You’re not?’

Noah snorted. ‘Seeing as you obviously didn’t get it, that little chat we had, back when I told you you had my son’s best interests at heart? That was me giving you my blessing. Just don’t tell Stiles that.’

The edges of Derek’s lips twitched and he ducked his head before nodding. ‘Thank’s Sheriff.’

‘Call me Noah, son.’

Stiles trotted back into the room with what looked and smelt like reheated lasagna. His favourite.

‘Right.’ Noah began as he took the hot plate from Stiles gratefully and sat down with it. ‘Now that you two are dating, there need to be some ground rules.’

‘What? Dad! We’re not dating!’ Stiles exclaimed, accidentally smacking Derek in the chest with one hand and almost knocking a picture over with the other.

‘Really? Well son, that’s disappointing seeing what you two were up to when I walked in.’ Noah stared at Stiles who squirmed under his look.

‘Okay, so maybe there’s something we need to talk about, but I know that you said I wasn’t gay and well, technically I’m not gay, I like girls as well, so I’m thinking I’m bi, maybe pan, but I haven’t really figured it all out yet.’

Stiles was working himself up and Noah was pretty sure he hadn’t taken a breath in a while. 

‘Stiles, Stiles!’ Noah had to shout to get his attention. ‘I know you’re not gay. Just like I know you’re not straight. It’s okay to not know. You are what you are and I love you.’

Stiles swallowed loudly, his eyes looking suspiciously wet. ‘I love you too dad.’

‘Aww hell kid.’ Noah sighed as he set his dinner aside and wrapped his son up in a hug. 

He was expecting it this time when Stiles returned the hug and held on tightly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
